


Suicide

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Death, Depression, F/M, Limbo, Purgatory, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: The word suicide caught your attention, didn't it? The truth is suicide catches everyone's attention. It's the actions that lead up to suicide that go unnoticed.Edward makes a decision during his grievingKiddway





	Suicide

\--

1 800-273-8255

\--

How long has it been since she died? Six... Seven days maybe? He remembers too clearly the moment when she took her final breath. The bright smile on her face, that smile that he'll just never see again. Unless...

Edward raises a bottle to his lips, draining the bitter liquid in seconds. He slams the bottle to the top of his newly organized desk and glances around the room. He nods to himself, he wanted the room to be clean so whoever finds him... no it doesn't matter. Not now.

Tears fill his eyes and he takes another drink, toasting the distorted figure of his late lover in the corner. "If I wasn't so stubborn and maybe if I would have listened you could be here to stop me," He picks up one of his pistols with shaking hands, "But would you have stopped me? I'm no good for this world. Causing trouble wherever I go, this is for the best."

Edward raises the barrel to his temple, giving the figure one last pained smile, "I hope you're waiting for me, Mary." He squeezes his eyes shut and pulls the trigger.

\--

1 800-273-8255

\--

But there is no pain, no loud blast from the barrel as the powder inside ignites. Edward cracks an eye open, glaring at the defective piece of metal in his hand, did the powder get wet?

He gasps, eyeing a familiar red cuff on a coat that belonged to someone he thought was dead, "Mary?"

Her brows knit tightly together, "What the hell are ya doin' Kenway?"

She pulls the pistol from his grip and tosses it on the table, knocking over his neat stacks of papers.

She turns back, arms folded tightly across her chest, "Care to explain?"

Edward watches her, mouth agape and blubbering for words, "But you died!"

Mary smirks, "Aye, I did, now what in God's name were ya doin' with that gun to your head?" Edward's eyes flick back to the pistol and shrugs.

"Why would ya just throw your life away like that?" Again he shrugs.

"What happened to your dreams? Ya need to get back to your wife."

"She left me." Edward finally finds his voice, the room fades out leaving him and his Mary alone in a bright white void.

He glances around, now noticing the change in scenery, "Where are we?"

Mary smiles and takes a step closer, placing a hand to his cheek, "We're on the other side."

He jerks his head back as if her touch had burned him. She lowers her hand slowly. "This is hell? I thought it'd be a bit warmer."

She laughs, her voice warm filled with life, oh how he's missed her laugh. "Not quite Edward, we're in limbo."

He frowns, "You've unfinished business?"

She nods, "Aye, I said I'd be with ya Kenway."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tears form in his eyes again. He looks down quickly but it's no use she's seen.

She raises his chin up to meet her comforting brown eyes. "I've been here to keep ya from doing anything stupid." He swallowed again, his azure eyes shimmering and she attempts wipes his sadness away.

"You left." He croaks and she shakes her head with a smile, "I never left Keway."

"You did Mary, I told you to stay with me." Edward begins babbling and Mary has to stop him by grasping both cheeks with her palms.

"Edward," he stops, chest tightening painfully, but he listens, "my time was up Edward, but yours isn't."

He nods and she continues, "I'll be with you Kenway, remember that." His face feels cold and that's when he realizes he's crying again.

He laughs, "You're still a pain on the arse."

She smiles again and leans closer, her warm breath fanning over his lips. "I have to Kenway, to keep ya straight." She closes the distance, their lips fitting perfectly together.

He wraps his arms around her waist, remembering the last time they did this and what it led to and he has to break off the kiss. "Mary?"

She frowns, "Why do ya always have to ruin thing by talking? I was starting to enjoy that."

He rolls his eyes and chews his lip nervously, "Who fathered your babe?" Hurt flashes in her eyes and she tries to pull from his grasp but he only tightens his arms. She frowns, knowing there's no escape and looks up into his hopeful eyes.

She curls her arms around his neck and places a kiss to his cheek, "You."

Edward grins and the room void fades back into his room. Mary's touch growing cold and chills the air in the room. "You've got too much to live for Edward, don't waste your life, do right by me and fix what you messed up."

Edward's breath is visible in the cold room as she places one last, lingering kiss to his lips and takes a step back, "Remember Kenway, I'll always be with you."

Edward blinks and he's left alone in the dark room of his cabin. Pistol glowing brightly in the moonlight.

\--

1 800-273-8255

\--

Edward stands by the window watching the crew loading the Jackdaw for its final voyage.

He's headed for London.

"Father?"

A blonde haired child peaks her head into his office and he turns away from the widow. "Aye Jenny?"

"Are we leaving now?"

A bundle of cloth in Edward's arms begins crying and he bounces the brown haired baby gently. "Shhh Haytham."

Jenny wrinkles her nose up, "He's smelly," And Edward laughs, placing the baby gently on his desk, "We'll leave after I've changed him, Jenny why don't you go find Anne."

Jenny skips from the room and Edward begins to sing the only shanty that can calm little Haytham Kenway down.

"Help me, Bob, I'm bully in the alley

Way-hey, hey-hey, bully in the alley

Help me, Bob, I'm bully in the alley

Bully down in shinbone al!"

\--

1 800-273-8255

\--

Mary and Edward sit on a ledge overlooking the town. He didn't know it then but this would be their last happy moment together. Mary is singing, he'd never heard her sing before and she was practically glowing in the sunlight.

"I ever get back, I'll marry little Sally

Way-hey, hey-hey, bully in the alley," Mary's voice raises a bit, her eyes sparkling, she's healthy and very much alive,

"Have six kids and live in Shin-bone Alley

Bully down in shinbone al!"

\--

1 800-273-8255

\--

Edward stops, his clean little boy staring up at him curiously. He blinks, Mary knew she was pregnant and that was her way of telling him.

Jenny's back at the door before he can beat himself up for not noticing sooner, "Father, your boat is ready!"

He smiles, lifts up his son and grasps onto his daughter's hand. He wishes Mary could be here with him but he knows that he's finally made the right choice. "Boat? I see no boat here. Do you?"

Jenny huffs, "I mean ship, obviously, can we go now?"

Edward laughs and the three walk towards their new lives, a life none of them would have had if Mary wasn't there watching.

"Father, do you think we'll see a whale?"

\--

1 800-273-8255

\--

This work is dedicated to Eric Templeton, my girlfriend's stepfather, who committed suicide on September 22, 2017.

Death is a permanent answer to a temporary problem.

Please if you have any thoughts of suicide reach out to someone, a family member, a friend. You are not a burden no matter how much you think you may be.

1 800-273-8255

There's even a chat online if you don't want to speak on the phone.


End file.
